


Extra. Yuu's First Birthday Party!

by YukimiSou25



Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Developing Friendships, Gen, High School, Interviews, Surprise Party, post chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25
Summary: Celebrating Yuu's Birthday! By giving a surprise Party~!Extra Chapter(END)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Part 1. Birthday Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Happy Birthday to Yuu~~~ Happy Birthday to Yuu~~~ ^^
> 
> Yuu answering your questions! Sorry if I didn't add your nicknames, because I'm still conflicted what nickname I should use for yours!
> 
> Please enjoy~

“Hmm...now that I think about it, next week is my birthday,” Yuu mumbled out. He, and his squad had just finished Trein’s History class, and were walking toward the cafeteria. It was after the Magift Tournament accident ordeal, that in 2 weeks, it would be the week of their exams.

Deuce and Ace looked at Yuu, eyes wide. “Did you just say…” “...Birthday?” Deuce stuttered out first, then Ace finished him. “Birth-...day?” Grimm tilted his head in confusion. “What’s that dazo?” he asked. “It’s an annual celebration day,” Yuu started to explain. “It’s the date when you were born, and each year you grow older, and people celebrate for your growth, so to say,” at least he tried to explain. “Huuh~ an annual celebration-...Wait! So that means there’s gonna be food!?” Grimm asked, excited about the celebration part. “Well, usually people would throw a party for the birthday person,” Yuu said.

“Then- then! Will you have a party too!?” Grimm asked, more excited. “Nah,” Yuu shrugged. “Eh?” Grimm, Ace, and Deuce said in unison, looking shocked at Yuu. “I don’t really care much about parties or anything like that. I don’t really grow to have birthday parties anyway, just a genuine congratulation would be enough for me,” Yuu said blankly.

“In the past, my mom would always work. But when it comes to my birthday, she just cooked me some fancy meals, congratulated me, and if we had enough money, she would take me to a theme park,” Yuu smiled fondly when he explained his brief childhood. Though, that was in the past now…

“Eh, but Yuu, don’t you know about the school’s tradition for a birthday student?” Ace asked. “Well, I do. But I don’t really want anything so lively like that,” Yuu shook his head. “It would be okay if you guys don’t bother to have a party for me. Besides, I could just make something nice once in a while, and call it a day,” Yuu said. “.......” both Ace and Deuce stared at him hard, as if they were thinking of something. Yuu blinked, “What’s with the look?” he asked, glaring at them. “No, it’s nothing…” Ace sighed.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria already,” Ace said, walking forward. Yuu looked at the two Heartslabyul students weirdly, but shrugged off the suspicion, and continued on.

.  
.  
.

~Next Week, 5th December~

“Good morning, Grimm,” Yuu greeted Grimm who was in the Lounge room. “Eep- M-Morning...Te- don’t scare me like that dazo!” Grimm glared at Yuu. Yuu blinked, “What are you doing?” Yuu asked. “Grrgh...why I have to…” Grimm muttered lowly, then looked at Yuu. “Hey, Yuu. Can we go somewhere for a bit?” he asked. “Hm? Sure, I guess. But we need to hurry up for school as well, so get yourself ready,” Yuu said.

Later on, they went through his school day as usual. Though not as usual.

Somehow, Yuu and Grimm didn’t see their usual buddies, Ace and Deuce. Yuu felt it was weird, considering they were in the same class. How could he not see them for a whole day? He even tried to ask other Heartslabyul students about it, and they immediately said they had no idea, or ran off somewhere. Even Jack, who Yuu had befriended with, kinda avoid him as well. Yuu even looked at Grimm, who would always wear a worried and nervous look.

Just what on Earth.

Later on, after school. Yuu walked with Grimm, who was walking...a bit too excited. The furball looked super nervous during school time earlier, and after the school ended, he looked on top of a canned tuna castle or something. “Okay, Grimm. What happened?” Yuu asked. Grimm flinched, and stopped walking.

“Everyone has been a bit weird, and we didn’t see either Ace or Deuce. You even stopped me from looking for them, and said we had to study, which isn’t like you at all,” Yuu said, glaring slightly at the furball and crossed his arms. Grimm was silent for a bit, and Yuu continued, “Now tell me, did you know something that related to this...weird phenomenon?” he asked. “I uuh….dunno dazo?” Grimm mumbled out. He glanced at the side, avoiding the human’s gaze. Yuu kept glaring at Grimm, until they arrived at the Ramshackle dorm.

Yuu sighed defeatedly, and opened the door. Then suddenly-

“SURPRISE!!!” BAAM

“Waaaa!!!!” Yuu jolted back. He looked surprised to see not only Ace and Deuce who greeted them, but the whole Heartslabyul, most of the Savanaclaw, and even the headmaster- wait, what?

“E-Everyone? Why are you guys here…” Yuu asked. “Why, you say…” Ace huffed, “Today is your birthday, obviously,” he answered, a bit flushed. “Eh?” Yuu blinked. “Since Yuu had been so helpful with us, we decided to have a birthday party, for you,” Deuce smiled, feeling not embarrassed like Ace. “We?” Yuu asked. “Us,” Riddle smiled. “Happy Birthday, Yuu,” he congratulated the younger student.

“We heard from Ace and Deuce about your birthday, and so we had prepared this surprise party for you,” Riddle explained. “Yep yep~ We even got you presents too!~” Cater winked, behind were Lilia and Kalim as well. “Eh? But a party seems a bit too much-...” “Gah-! Just accept it, will’ya!” Ace shouted, frustrated. “We had to work hard on preparing this surprise party for you. Since, you said you haven’t had a proper birthday party, so...we made one,” Ace explained, and mumbled at the end. Yuu looked at him surprised, then huffed a laugh. “...Thanks, everyone,” he said.

“Don’t tell me, Grimm is also part of the plan?” Yuu wondered. “Of course nandazo! If we could have a party, it's an all-you-can-eat buffet!!” Grimm said, excitedly. “Hey! It’s for Yuu. Grimm got nothing to do with it, right!?” Deuce scolded the monster.

“Hahaha… Well he could have the leftovers,” Yuu grinned. “Nyaha! Alright!!” Grimm lit up to that. “Oi, herbivore,” Leona called out to him. “Eh? Even Leona?” Yuu asked, surprised. “Ggrr...what, it’s not like I came here because I wanted to,” Leona bared his teeth. Though, his tail said otherwise. “Shishishi, not so honest, huh, Leona-san~” Ruggie popped out behind Leona. “Happy Birthday, Yuu-kun,” Ruggie congratulated him.

“I did try to insist Leona-san to come to your party, then he came to me and told me to get prepared for your party instead, you see,” he explained, grinning all the way. “I was shocked for a bit, but who would say no to free food, shishishi,” Ruggie laughed. “Ggrrr….shut your trap, Ruggie,” Leona threatened.

“Anyway, let’s get Yuu ready first, seniors,” Jack said, bringing a set of clothes. “Hm? Are those…” Yuu said, looking at the clothes on Jack’s hands. “Your very specialized Birthday Suit!” Crowley announced. “Since your dorm has just existed for almost a month, I had Crewel-sensei to design one for you, Yuu-kun,” he explained. “Aaah~ How gracious I am,” he added his usual phrase. Yuu looked at the suit. As usual, it was the white suit which looked very stand out among the Night Raven College uniforms. The shirt was dark grey, there was also the black tie and the brooch, the pin of his birthdate. The ‘Birthday Boy’ sash was greyish purple color, and the sides were black color.

Yuu then changed his clothes into the birthday suit, and everyone started to congratulate him. Trey had prepared a lot of cakes as well, the others also had prepared some foods for them, mostly Kalim had brought his residents and their signature cuisine as well.

“Happy Birthday, Yuu,” a student with glasses congratulated him. “Eh! Harry, you came as well?” he asked. The glasses student, Harry (not with the Potter), smiled at him “Yep, well not only just to congratulate you. The Newspaper Club also wanted to interview you, as usual whenever we had a birthday student,” he explained. “Oh, sure,” Yuu smiled.

“So, first question,” Harry started. Both sat down in the lounge room, which had been decorated by everyone. “Let’s start with you personally, okay,” he said, and Yuu nodded. “What’s your favorite food?” Harry asked. Yuu hummed in thought, “Favorite food, huh...I don’t really have any fav- oh! Fried rice, I guess,” Yuu answered. “Why is it your favorite?” “Well, my mom used to cook it for me,” Yuu smiled.

“She worked so hard to pay for my school, and she wasn’t the best at cooking, you see,” Yuu smiled awkwardly. Then it turned to a fond smile, “So she only could cook instant food, and fried rice. I mostly did the cooking, but when she tried to make fried rice for the first time… It was really delicious, I got addicted to it,” Yuu laughed for a bit. “Though I’m pretty sure she made dirty fried rice…” he added awkwardly.


	2. Part 2. End of The Party!

“This is a question from a member with the username: Mariadreaming9, is there any differences between our Night Raven College, a magic school, with the school in your world?” Yuu thought for a bit, “...Nothing much, I guess. I think it would be just the subjects that are being taught to the students are different. And I think how long we are studying maybe, I didn’t expect that this school would have 4 years of studying,” Yuu said awkwardly. “Back in my world, usually we go for 3 years. Four years is when we go to a university, so it was a bit of a surprise to me when I knew about this,” Yuu explained. “Also this school is just too big!” Yuu added, jokingly.

Harry laughed a bit, then continued. “Would it be okay if you tell us about your past life before arriving here?” Yuu was silenced for a bit, then glanced sideward, uncomfortable with the question. “...I think it would be nice if we don’t talk much about it. But if I have to answer…” Yuu inhaled, then exhaled. “It was...pretty normal, in my opinion,” he answered simply.

“Okay, next is what is your favorite subject?” “I have to say...the Magical History,” Yuu said. “I get that history could be boring. But I came from a different world, so I would be curious about the history of another world. Back in my own world, I too like to study history that interested me,” Yuu said. “Why do you like history?” “History is like a foundation of something,” Yuu said, closing his eyes, like a wise man. “Everything that happened in the past, influenced the future, meaning the present time. There are times that you’re curious about someone’s background story when they have become successful, right? It’s the same feeling,” Yuu explained, a smile on his face. “There are quite a lot of interesting stories among the seemingly boring history, even though I couldn’t memorize the history in my world that much, there are some that I quite remembered because they’re really intriguing,” Yuu answered.

“Next, how about your school life?” Harry continued. “What are your thoughts on your friends, especially the first years?” he asked, and the friends in question perked up, and glanced at them. “Hmm…” Yuu thought for a bit. “Well, if I have to say… Ace was a bit annoying the first time we met. He insulted me and Grimm, then really he’s like a trouble magnet,” Yuu said, stabbing Ace with his words. “But I guess he’s not bad. He is good at lying, though there are times what he said was genuine, and there are times that I understand his good intention,” though this statement made the other flushed in secret.

“Then, Deuce. He is a hard working, honest, though he could be dumb as well,” Yuu smiled fondly. “I really admired him for doing his best, especially for his family. Both him and Ace had become somewhat rivals, but I guess that's just them getting along,” Yuu said, really stabbing the two’s pride.

“I also admire Jack for his hard work. He is honest, and straight forward, though sometimes his forwardness could lead himself in trouble,” Yuu chuckled. “Jack may seem strong, but there are times he couldn't do things on his own. I may only have known him for a week, but I know he’s a good person,” Yuu grinned. Jack was wagging his tail behind the couch.

“As for Grimm, he’s really annoying, and he could be unbearable,” Yuu said bluntly, stabbing on Grimm. “But he could be nice from time to time. Making him studying was hard, but he is also determined. I mostly help him take the notes, and help him study, but it is my responsibility as his prefect, right?” Yuu smiled. Grimm looked at Yuu from behind the table, then felt a slight grateful.

“How about when they got you in trouble?” Harry asked, chuckling a bit. “Ah...Like that one time we almost got expelled for destroying both the Great Seven and the chandelier?” Yuu chuckled awkwardly. “Well, it was annoying, and exhausting as well. I just hope they won’t get themselves into trouble that much,” Yuu sighed. “Though, it may be a lot of pain for me, it was quite a memorable experience, I have to say,” Yuu laughed.

“Thank you for sharing your story. Once again, Happy Birthday!” Harry said. “Thanks!” Yuu smiled, then got back to the party.

“Alright! Time for presents!!” Cater announced, brought out the gifts Yuu received. There were several different sizes and shapes of gifts, Yuu really couldn’t choose which one to open first. “Hey hey, Yuu-chan, open from ours first~” Cater said, handing a big present.

It was so big, it was almost the same height as his. “What’s this?” Yuu asked. “That is for you to find out,” Lilia smiled. “This one is from us, the Light Music club. Hope you love it,” Lilia said, grinning a bit. “Now now, open it, open it!” Kalim cheered. Yuu opened the wrapped, and revealed a blue colored guitar, with white stars decorated it. “Woa- this is-!” Yuu exclaimed in shock. “Fufu~ What do you think?” Lilia smiled.

“Cater chose the design, I made the order, and Kalim used his money to buy it,” Lilia explained. “It wasn’t that fancy. But it really suits you,” he added. Cater sighed, “Haa aa~... it was because both Kalim-kun and Lilia-chan chose the one that is too stand out and too much. Yuu-chan would prefer a simpler look,” he explained. “Hahaha! Thanks guys, I’ll treasure it!” Yuu grinned.

Next were from Ace and Deuce, they gave Yuu a new cooking utensil. It was simply a wok, and Yuu loved it. His eyes literally sparkled when he opened it, “Woooa!! Thanks, guys!!” Yuu said, hugging the two tightly. “O-Oi! Don’t hug me like that- It’s embarrassing!!” Ace complained. “U-Ughh! I-I’m glad- you like it!!” Deuce said. “And this is from me nandazo!” Grimm handed over a premium canned tuna, which he might have bought with their money, but Yuu will let it slide for now. “Thanks…” he said, not wanting to let the monster down.

“As for us,” Riddle said, with Trey behind him. “We baked you some cakes, and a pie,” Trey said. “Happy Birthday, Yuu,” Trey congratulated the other. “I made these chocolate and vanilla birthday cakes, while Riddle made the strawberry pie,” he explained. Yuu looked at Riddle, “I hope you didn’t add any secret ingredients, Riddle-senpai,” he said, jokingly. Riddle immediately flushed bright red, and looked away embarrassed, “The-There isn’t any!” he retorted.

“Pfft hahaha! I promise there isn’t oyster sauce in it,” Trey said, chuckling slightly. Yuu chuckled as well, and received the food happily.

“Alright! The Savanaclaw didn’t have any fancy gifts,” Ruggie stepped up, and handed out a couple of cactus plants. “Jack-kun had cultivated them himself, and we thought why don’t you start one as well~” he said, grinning. “Cactus isn’t really that hard to take care of. So...I thought maybe you guys could have some…” Jack said, mumbling to the end. “Thanks! I’ll take care of them,” Yuu received the plants gratefully.

The party went on until night time.

Some of the guests had left, and went to their own dorms. The only ones left for some sleepover were Deuce, Ace, Jack, and Cater. They stayed up until midnight, and most of them had already gone to sleep in the lounge room. Yuu was a bit restless, so he cleaned up a bit, and went out for some fresh air.

Yuu sighed, as he sat down on the porch. He hasn’t changed his clothes yet, so it was a bit hot.

“Good evening, child of man.”

Yuu blinked, and looked up. He saw the green flickering lights subdued, as a taller person greeted him. “Hi, Tsunotarou,” Yuu greeted the man, with his usual smile. “Beautiful night as al-...is that a birthday suit you are wearing?” Tsunotarou asked. Yuu looked at his suit, and smiled sheepishly, “Oh-....uhh...yea. Surprise surprise, it’s my birthday, ehe….” Yuu said, shyly.

Tsunotarou stared at him for a few seconds, then scowled rather unpleased, “....yet again, I wasn’t invited…” he mumbled. Yuu caught this however, “Oh. I’m sorry, Tsunotarou… To be honest, I also didn’t expect them to throw a party for me,” Yuu said honestly.

“As long as I remember, I’ve never really celebrated my birthday with a big party like this,” Yuu explained sheepishly. “So...this is my first time having a party…” he admitted. Tsunotarou’s gaze softened a bit, then cleared his throat, “Is that so. Well, how was your party?” he asked. “It was...fun,” Yuu smiled softly. “Everyone I have befriended came and congratulated me. But, I feel a bit weird being the star of today, ahaha….” Yuu scratched the back of his head.

“Fu, that’s just how the Night Raven College celebrates stuff like that,” Tsunotarou smirked. “Hmm...even so,” Tsunotarou wondered. “I should congratulate you as well, child of man. Although, I do not have any presents for you at the time, unfortunately,” Tsunotarou said. Yuu waved his hand, “Nah, it’s okay. Just a congratulation is fine,” he said, smiling. Tsunotarou blinked, surprised, “Even so… Humans usually want something for their birthday,” he muttered. Yuu laughed, “Not everyone like that.”

“I don’t really want any presents just to fill my birthday presents list,” Yuu huffed a laugh. “Genuine gifts are always welcome. Even more so, a genuine congratulation,” he explained. “If I get a gift that ends up being useless to me, so I prefer not receiving one,” Yuu said. Tsunotarou watched the little human, curious, and intrigued. “You’re so not like the other humans. You are...odd, in my opinion,” Tsunotarou commented. “Pfft- hahaha, is that so?” Yuu asked, grinning. Tsunotarou sighed lightly, “Well then, I shall say this to you then.”

“Happy Birthday, Child of Man,” Tsunotarou said, smirking a bit.

“Thanks, though...you should stop calling me a child of man,” Yuu grinned. “I have a name too, so call me that instead,” he said. Tsunotarou was hesitated for a bit, “....Is that alright?” he asked, and Yuu nodded. He enthusiastically looked at Tsunotarou, waiting for him. Tsunotarou sighed, “....Happy Birthday...Yuu,” he said. Yuu smiled, grinning excitedly.

“Thanks, Tsunotarou!”

.  
.  
.

_“~ A year older….yet….still too….green…~”_

### Extra Chapter End~

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thought it was after the whole story and after Yuu and Malleus got together, but you're wrong! It's after the Savanaclaw arc- I know I haven't uploaded it, hopefully I can finish this one up soon, and hurriedly chased after the Octanivelle and Scarabia because Holiday is approaching!!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~!


End file.
